


해를 품은 달 (The Moon that Embraces the Sun)

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Length: Drabble, M/M, genre: romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zhou Mi is the sun, Kyuhyun is the moon, and the stars dance in their gazes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	해를 품은 달 (The Moon that Embraces the Sun)

It is the first time they've met in almost two years.

When Zhou Mi sees Kyuhyun, the familiar grin lights up his face and Kyuhyun can't help the way his lips quirk up into a smile of his own. It takes all of his restraint not to run up and throw his arms around the other, but there is a balance to be maintained, a higher power than he knows. Still, when Zhou Mi is within arm's length he reaches his hand out and Zhou Mi takes it without question.

"It's been far too long," Zhou Mi breathes, eyes shining, and Kyuhyun is finally able to take that last step forward and he all but falls into Zhou Mi's embrace. Kyuhyun merely buries his nose into Zhou Mi's neck and hums in agreement. "You know we only have a few minutes at most, right?" 

"Don't remind me," Kyuhyun mumbles. "Just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts." Zhou Mi merely chuckles and hugs Kyuhyun tighter, pressing an affectionate kiss to the younger's forehead and running his fingers through the midnight strands on Kyuhyun's head.

"You have stars in your hair," Zhou Mi points out, brushing a few off and watching them twinkle as they fall across the sky. Kyuhyun pulls away and wrinkles his nose at Zhou Mi, pouting. But it doesn't deter Zhou Mi in the slightest, smile not faltering in the least. "And in your eyes, but since when is that new?" 

"You're mean to me," Kyuhyun scoffs, but it's clear he means _I missed you_ , if the way he lays his head back on Zhou Mi's shoulder and grips the slender man's hips is any indication. "Sometimes I think humans are the lucky ones. They may be mortal but at least they have a lifetime to share with whoever they choose. We don't get that option."

"We're just star-crossed lovers, I suppose," Zhou Mi sighs dramatically, and Kyuhyun half-heartedly hits him on the shoulder for the pun. He starts to feel the tug of fate and resists the urge to whine _already?_ but Zhou Mi is ever radiating happiness, pulling him up for a gentle kiss. "We'll see each other again before you know it. Just don't cause any tidal waves in the meantime, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Kyuhyun mutters with a roll of his eyes, pecking Zhou Mi once more before letting him go. Only the eyes give away how much Zhou Mi longs to stay with Kyuhyun, that stupid smile that Kyuhyun loves still on his face. "Go on, you've got a dawn to bring to children in Africa."

"I love you too, Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi murmurs softly, and Kyuhyun doesn't miss the way his eyes glisten as he turns and walks away. It's only when Zhou Mi is out of earshot that Kyuhyun sighs with a fond smile.

"You're the one with stars in your eyes, Mi."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge. Prompt 39: Out of Time. It's supposed to be a total solar eclipse that the sun "meets" the moon, which irl only lasts a maximum of seven and a half minutes.


End file.
